


Like a kiss in air

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cabin Crew AU, Cabin Crew! James, Cabin Crew! Remus, M/M, aro sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's flight attendant Remus Lupin after his trial period. He had not expect meeting James Potter and falling heads over heels for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a kiss in air

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my best friend's birthday. I sincerely hope she will reach her dream in the coming years.

So this is for my best friend who wants to remain anonymous. It’s her birthday today. So I hope she enjoys it.

* * *

 

Remus sighed as he adjusted his tie and took a last glance at his name tag. Took ages, but here he was-finally a confirmed member of the cabin crew of the Emirates. Giving his dark curls a quick ruffle, he made his way through the airport to the plane. That would be his first flight after his trial period. He felt his stomach squirming from being both nervous and excited. None of those in the same training batch as him would be in the same flight and even though he knew he was at work and obviously was not there for some colleague gossip, Remus would not mind some familiar faces for at least just this flight.

It was a night flight to Paris, where they would stay for a day before heading to London and then back home. So hopefully the passengers would be really tired and just sleep or watch some movies. Remus spotted the rest of the crew just about to board the plane. Everyone in their perfectly pressed uniforms. He had noticed some people looking at him as he walked through the building and felt that nice feeling of pride bubbling in his chest. Nodding a quick hello to everyone present, he listened to their supervisor. Well he tried to-she always gave them the same instructions each time-and allowed his eye to wander around. Everyone looked around the same age as him. Then someone caught his eye. He was tall (not taller than Remus-not many people were), his black hair looked heavily gelled, had broad shoulders and looked absolutely fit in his suit. He was still watching when the man glanced at him, catching him staring and then smiled and winked (winked!) at him. Remus swore his face was burning as he quickly looked away. He took a brief look again at the other flight attendant and he was looking at Remus with an amused expression on his face.

Breathing deeply, Remus resolutely looked away and listened to their supervisor narrating the usual instructions. His mind totally not wandering to pretty boys standing just one metre away.

***

The flight went well. Remus allowed himself the pleasure of bathing in that feeling of satisfied tiredness and of being content. He had done well, none of the passengers had been particularly unpleasant. There had been that couple constantly asking for alcohol and though, he was worried that they would be uncooperative and noisy, they both passed out after the second drink. In fact, he had just completed his last round and was moving to the back when he noticed the flight attendant. He had been looking out a bit for him as he was working, helping out the passengers but had only managed to share quick glances and shy smiles each time. Now, however, as he was at the back, it would probably be more than just rapid looks. The other man was leaning against a wall and eating a sandwich. He smirked at Remus as he offered another sandwich.

“So…”

“So… first flight?”

Remus huffed a laugh. “Is it that obvious? Am I doing so badly?”

The other man’s eyes widened almost comically and his arms were flailing as he rushed to explain himself. “No,no,no. I didn’t mean that. It’s just you’re looking quite proud of yourself and I remember that feeling for my first flight. Not that we are the same person, or that our feelings or experiences are identical or that I am invalidating your…okay you can stop me any minute now or I’ll be rambling on and on.”

Laughing, Remus shook his head. “No, it’s cute.” He looked surprised at himself when those words escaped his mouth. However, the pretty blush highlighting the other man’s cheeks made it worth it.

“Okay we start all over again. I’m James Potter and you did not hear any of my babbles earlier,” he said as he extended his hand.

“Remus Lupin. And yes this is indeed my first flight.” A pleasant tingle went through his spine when he took James’ hand.

They talked for almost two hours. Remus told him about his family, his father wanting him to take a desk job while he wanted nothing more than to fly, about his two years working at a bank, with a shitty supervisor. “I mean that bastard thought I would not say anything about the fact that he took money from my till. How can anyone be that stupid?” James for his part talked about his training years, debating between wanting to be a football player or be part of the cabin crew and some of his past flights. He was now describing a passenger who talked in his sleep and was constantly yelling about oranges and carambolas attacking the white house. “...I swear all the others looked like they were ready to choke him with their pillows and I was not far from joining them.” Remus was laughing so hard that his cheeks were tear-streaked and were hurting from grinning so much. The two men moved closer as they chatted. Their thighs were pressed against each other, their shoulder brushing accidentally and sometimes purposely each time sending Remus’ heart into a frantic beat. Remus opened his mouth to say something when he realised it was time to warn the passengers to wear their belts. Groaning a bit, he stood and helped James up.  “You are very cute when you laugh Remus Lupin,” James whispered in his ear, blowing hot air into his ear and brushing his lips very lightly against it, and then winked at him as he went out to instruct the passengers. Remus felt his blood rushing both to his face and south. He could feel the beginning of a crush in his stomach.

***

Letting out a huge groan as the hot water hit his shoulders, Remus closed his eyes as his mind wandered to the past events. He and James had not managed more than quick words since that moment in the plane. So here he was, rubbing some lemon scented shower gel on his skin and hair in some hotel room, debating between chocolates or a real meal for dinner. Deciding on the real dinner, Remus rapidly put on some pyjama bottoms and a loose t-shirt reading: God said Adam and Eve, So I did both.

He was just about to call room service when he heard someone knocking at the door. James Potter was standing in front of his door in what looked like his pyjamas. He eyed his t-shirt and Remus felt himself blushing. It was only when he raised his hand that the taller man realised that James had brought popcorn with him. “Movie night?”

Nodding, Remus opened the door wider for the other man to enter. He went directly for the bed and switched on the television. “Anything you wanted to watch?”

“I’m not fussed. You choose.” James grinned widely like Remus just gave him the world. He could not help but finding that absolutely endearing. They ended up watching some old cartoons, both of them laughing sometimes at the jokes and more often at the ridiculousness of the thing. They were sitting very close, Remus could even feel the heat emitted from his co-worker and wanted nothing more than to just lean in.

Their fingers brushed several times as they took some popcorn. Each time, they just smiled shyly at each other. Suddenly feeling bold, Remus took a deep breath and took James’ hand lying on the mattress and laced their fingers together. “This fine?”

James turned and looked at him, a soft smile gracing his features. “More than.” He then raised their hands and placed a hot, opened-mouth kiss on Remus’ knuckles. The taller man gasped. His throat felt dry and he was sure his pupils were blown wide with desire.

“I want to kiss you James Potter.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that since I crossed the door,” the dark haired man said in a low voice that went said to Remus’ gut. His large hand left Remus’ and was cupping his cheek now, his thumb drawing lines under his bottom lip.

Remus looked at him again for any signs of unwillingness and only saw the other man’s hazel eyes dark with desire. Closing the distance, he let their lips meet hesitantly at first until he felt James’ tongue licking his bottom lip, coaxing him open. They were both a bit breathless when they parted and pressed their foreheads together.

“I...I really want to give this...us a go.”

“I would like that as well.” Remus answered, feeling his stomach doing a somersault.

The next afternoon they flew to the London and then back home. It did not feel hard at any moment. They both lived in the same city, same neighborhood in fact. They tried to get the same flights but did not always manage to. But it did not matter because it made the reunion even better.

***

**Six Months Later**

Someone was pounding angrily on their door.

“OI! Sex fiends. You do realise that the constant shagging gotta stop someday?” Sirius’ voice came from behind the door. “Better stop your lovey dovey things, my aro ass will be inside in five seconds.”

James groaned as he detached his mouth from Remus’ collarbone. “Why did we give him a key?”

Chuckling slightly, Remus carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Don’t know love. He’s your best friend.” Though him and Sirius became great friends almost as soon as they met. Rising from the bed, Remus wiggled his ass a little and laughed when he heard James groan. He was truly happy right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did some research while writing this. But I may have made mistakes, so forgive me for that.
> 
> Come and say hi on my tumblr @remusmoonyblack-lupin


End file.
